The present invention relates to aircrafts, and more particularly to an aircraft bleed system, as well as a method of controlling the aircraft bleed system.
Aircraft bleed systems typically supply air to environmental control systems, which may then distribute the air to numerous systems and components for a variety of applications. The supply of the air is often provided via multiple ports, such as a low pressure port and a high pressure port, with one port being employed at a time. For example, the low pressure port may be used when the pressure is high enough to satisfy system requirements, while the high pressure port is used when the pressure of the air supplied via the low pressure port is insufficient to meet system requirements. Switching between ports requires multiple valves, such as a high pressure valve, a pressure regulating valve and a check valve in the low pressure port to prevent high pressure air from being back-fed into a low pressure stage, which may result in stalling of an engine. The switching between the multiple valves currently employed leads to inefficiencies and may result in undesirable system operations, such as the feeding of high pressure into the low pressure stage example described above.